Punishment for uke's
by Aoi Dark
Summary: Four cuties get in trouble in a night club... If you read you'll know what happened next. I do not own any of these anime and manga. Warning: Boy x boy, foul language, cursing and so on... Pairings: GrimmjowxIchigo (Bleach), SasukexNaruto (Naruto), HirumaxSena (Eye shield 21), XanxusxTsuna (Katekyo hitman Reborn!). Rated M for safety reasons...


**A/N**: Hello everybody, the pairing in this story are **Grimmjow x Ichigo, Xanxus x Tsuna, Hiruma X Sena and Sasuke X Naruto**. Enjoy ;D

* * *

Friday night. Four beautiful men sitting at a table in a night club. One had flamy orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. Second was a sunny blonde with sky blue eyes that glittered like the ocean. The other two were a little bit similar; both had messy brown hair and big brown eyes, not to mention that their height was basically the same.

All seemed to be discussing about something:

"I'm tellin' you, Ichigo, he just grabbed me in front of all those girls that were chasing him and said 'He is my lover, bitches, got it so leave me alone.' Now all of them are looking at me like some kind of threat." The blonde complained.

"Chill, Naruto." The orange one replies "At least yours didn't kiss you in front of your friends."

"Or carry you out of the school festival." One of the brown haired boys added.

"Well at least not yet." Naruto sighed "What did yours do to you, Tsuna, you're awfully quiet tonight?"

"He French kissed me at my mother's birthday…" The small cutie answered with a slight blush.

* * *

_Meanwhile at a nearby casino:_

Four handsome men sat at the poker table. Each already getting bored with the game.

"What you, fuckers, think our sweethearts are doing?" Blonde with devilish face features said to the other three.

"Probably chit chatting with each other at someplace." A guy with unnaturally blue hair and cerulean eyes replied.

"Yeah, by the way where did they say they were going?" Raven haired hotie with pale skin and dark black eyes asked.

"A night club called 'orchid' or something like that." A man with dark hair, reddish brown eyes and scared face that brought a dangerous aura around him (well all of them had dangerous auras surrounding them) answered.

It was always like this, they would end up stuck with one another when their lovers went to hang out together. Thou it's not like they minded it, in fact they became something similar to friends after the first time they met.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_It's a hot summer night at an onsen hotel. Four couples enjoying their time in the hot springs not aware of each others presence._

_~Hiruma and Sena~_

"_Stop struggling, chibi." Devil captain said into his running back's ear._

"_N-no, Hiruma – san, someone will see us." Sena whispered as he found his way out of his lover's embrace. _

"_Who the hell will? It's the fucking night in the fucking onsen. Now come back here." Hiruma stated._

"_I'm sorry, Hiruma – san." Smaller boy mumbled and ran to the rock in the middle of the hot spring avoiding his pissed off lover's glare._

_~Sasuke and Naruto~_

_Pale hands were holding Naruto's waist from the back and a wet tongue was licking his neck passionately. Normally he wouldn't mind this kind of situation very much, but they where in A HOT SPRING! What if someone saw? He would die of embarrassment._

"_Sasuke, s-stop not h-here." Naruto tried protesting "What if someone saw?"_

"_Don't worry its night, no one's here." Raven haired man calmed hid lover._

"_But still…" The blonde complained as he saw a chance to escape. A huge rock was located in the middle of the hot spring, a perfect destination for running away in this kind of situation. Naruto knew that this will piss Sasuke off but oh well… The second he felt his lover's grip loosen, Naruto dashed away._

_~Grimmjow and Ichigo~_

"_Gah… Not here you idiot!" Ichigo said as he felt a possessive kiss on his neck._

"_Why not?" A husky voice whispered from behind. Berry figured that it was pointless to argue about this topic so he simply struggled his way out of Grimmjow's arms and ran to the best place in the onsen – huge rock in the middle, leaving his infuriated lover behind._

_~Xanxus and Tsuna~_

"_Please s-s-stop." Chocolate haired boy gasped out after a passionate kiss._

"_No." Xanxus said and leaned in for another taste of his lover's lips._

"_N-not here." Tsuna pleaded in a hopeless attempt seeing how the other man had no intention of stopping "There might be other people here."_

"_Don't think so." Xanxus stated as he tried to get hold of Tsuna. However the younger boy slipped past his hands. Having no other choice Tsuna drifted himself away from his lover to the rock in the middle already imagining how angry he made him by doing so._

_~All~_

_The four boys sat on the huge rock, each completely ignorant of the others. They were all deep in thought of what's waiting them for leaving their lovers like that. Suddenly Sena decided to stand up, unfortunately for him the rock was extremely slippery and he fell onto it making a smacking sound. That was enough to gather the other three's attention._

"_You okay?" Three boys asked Sena at the same time._

"_Yeah, I think so." Sena assured them "Good thing I ran away from Hiruma, I just knew there were other people here…" he mumbled to himself._

"_Same here" The other three agreed to the mumble Sena thought no one heard._

"_Pffff…." All started giggling at the awkward situation they have put themselves in. Oh well, you might as well share your reason for being on the rock with people who are in the same boat._

"_So we all have male lovers from whom we just escaped?" The blonde boy asked._

"_Guess so…" Orange haired one replied "By the way, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, who are you guys?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, nice metin' ya." Blonde said._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi" Chocolate haired boy introduced himself._

"_And I'm Kobayakawa Sena, pleased to meet you." The one on the ground said softly. _

"_So it looks like we had the same idea, huh?" Naruto implied._

"_Seems like it" Tsuna agreed "but who could blame us, it is the best place to run to around here."_

"_Yeah, even thou it's completely visible from the front it's quite hard to see it from this hot springs corners." Ichigo also agreed._

"_Yes" Sena said "but it's still a matter of time before we are found…"_

"_You couldn't be more right, chibi." A voice came from the mist of fumes._

"_Gulp…" Sena twitched._

"_There you are, berry." A furious voice reached Ichigo from the left._

"_Finnaly found you, you little…" Tsuna froze at the sound of his lover._

"_Naruto!" Blonde heard his name called from the right. "Busted…" he mumbled._

_All four men appeared near their runaway lovers. When they looked around all saw a bunch of men they didn't even know. None of the liked it, what if one of these fuckers tried attacking their cuties. "Who the fuck are you?!" all yelled at the same time. Seeing how the others reacted, Sasuke decided to take lead in clearing this apparent misunderstanding._

"_Correct me if I'm wrong, but could it be that we are all in similar situations?"_

"_Might be" Hiruma stated noticing how all of them were holding a different boy in their arms._

"_Then I suppose there's no need to be here any longer." Sasuke said and started dragging Naruto away._

"_Wait." Naruto stopped Sasuke "Hey guys, lets meet at the game room in the morning, 'kay?"_

"_Okay." The other three agreed leaving their lovers at loss._

"_Oh, and also lets bring them together with us." Ichigo yelled at the last moment before all of them were dragged out of the hot springs…_

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

From that incident their little sweeties became best of friend frequently hanging out together.

"Do you think they gonna be okay?" Grimmjow asked "I heard that club's famous for its troublesome visitors."

"They should be" Sasuke said "Usually they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Xanxus agreed.

"Well" Hiruma implied "They could get drugged and raped, but what are the chances of that happening?"

All of them fell silent. If they were talking about those four the chances of that happening were pretty damn high.

"Let's go." Xanxus said as he stood up.

"Yeah," without questions the others lifted themselves from the table and went out of the casino.

* * *

_Back at the night club:_

Some mother fuckers were trying to hit on the four cuties at the table:

"Yo, Blondie, how 'bout giving me a kiss?"

"How about you get the fuck off?" Naruto hissed in annoyance.

"Oh, aren't we spiky?" one of the men chuckled.

"So, hotie, how about you?" another of the men grabbed Ichigo's chin.

"Get off!" Ichigo said and tried hitting the bastard, however that failed pitifully seeing how the man got hold of his arm easily and Ichigo was unable to move it away.

"Could it be?" Sena realized the terrible situation they were in "We've been drugged?"

"Bingo, cutie." One of their molesters liked his cheek.

"Get away from him!" Tsuna shouted, but was couth in the last fucker's arms.

"Hey, guys, don't you think we're lucky to find such tasty looking treats?" one of the bastards said.

"Let us go you, losers…!" Naruto yelled pissed off at the fact how useless his attempt to move was.

"Only after we have some fun." The man holding him stated, leaving the boys with hopeless looks on their faces.

* * *

_At the club's entrance: _

"What do you suppose we should do if they're really in that kind of situation?" Sasuke asked the others.

"Well, firstly we would save them…" Hiruma said.

"And then we would punish them for being so careless." Grimmjow finished.

"Yeah." Xanxus agreed "Let's go." And he kicked the door open.

* * *

_In the club:_

Ichigo, Naruto, Tsuna and Sena were dragged in a strange room on the second floor of the club. Their kidnapers threw them on four different cushions and started exploring their bodies. Boys tried struggling as much as possible, but it didn't work. Suddenly the door was slammed open and their saviours entered the room.

Hiruma placed a gun on the, who was touching his precious Sena, head. "So you mind explaining what you're doing?" He asked with a dangerous smile on his face, the man froze speechless staring at him.

Grimmjow didn't waste any time ether. "Just what the hell do you think you're touching, huh?" He slammed Ichigo's molester into the wall holding the damn bastard by his neck literally choking him.

Xanxus poked his gun at the fucker near his Tsuna "Get away from my property, trash!" He growled, piercing that mother fucker with his eyes. The ugly bastard was almost crying at the terror he was facing.

Sasuke lifted a sword to the man's, who was licking Naruto's cheek, neck. "Touch him again and your head's going to detach from your body." He hissed threateningly and moved the man away from his lover.

All of them considered killing the damn mother fuckers who even tried touching their sweeties, but decided not to. After all they will do just fine to inform others of their kind to keep their hands off of their little cuties.

They lifted their lovers and went out of the damn club dropping a threat to those bastards in the room. Then a few moments after walking out into the street the four men said to their lovers:

"You know, you are all getting punished when we get home."

With that told, all of them went their separate ways to set those punishments in motion.

* * *

**Punishments**

**X** Tsuna's punishment **X**

When Xanxus carried Tsuna back to his apartment he went straight to the bathroom.

This place looked more like a private swimming pool to Tsuna than a regular house bathroom. I mean just look at the place – a huge pool-like bath in the middle, lion head waterfalls pouring water from the corners, not to mention all those tropical plants as decoration. However all of this wasn't important to him at the moment, what he was curious about was the punishment Xanxus promised him after his rescue. Tsuna hopped it wasn't something bad, well at least not too bad…

"Hey, stop sitting there admiring your surrounding and get here right this instant!" Xanxus commanded in an authoritative tone.

"Y-yes" Tsuna ran straight to Xanxus who was already sitting in the bath.

"Stop." Tsuna froze at the sudden command "Sit here facing me." Xanxus pointed in his lap.

"D-do I have to?" The boy asked pleadingly.

"Yes, this is part of your punishment." A voice meaning no further arguments destroyed all hope that Tsuna had, so he slowly took his seat on Xanxus's lap." Now lift yourself a little bit." Another command came and Tsuna obliged.

Not long after a finger invaded Tsuna's entrance, he gasped at the sensation.

"Oh, by the way you are forbidden to make any noise until I say so." Xanxus said and Tsuna nodded showing that he understood his demand.

Then a second finger pushed its way in, the boy's breathing became sharper but he didn't make a sound as told. Suddenly both fingers left his entrance and he felt a huge cock under it.

"Sit" an order came from his lover's mouth.

Slightly hesitant Tsuna down slowly, feeling slight pain as Xanxus's cock went inside him. He could barely keep his mouth from moaning.

Right at the time Tsuna had finished his order Xanxus attacked him with a passionate kiss. After the kiss was over Xanxus looked at Tsuna with lustful eyes and said:

"You can start making noise now, because I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the statement, but before he could protest Xanxus devoured the inside of his mouth. He lifted the boy up and slammed in him trying to hit his prostate. It didn't take to long to find it, in mere minutes Tsuna was already moaning loudly and making all kinds of erotic sounds as Xanxus kept moving inside him.

Tsuna couldn't tell how long they've been at it, because the pleasure and the water made him to dizzy to think. The only thing he knew was the nearing of his climax.

"X-xanxus, Ah, I-I'm g-gonna, u-uh, c-cum." Tsuna moaned out as his pearly white liquid came out of his cock.

The boy tightened around his lover's member, causing him to release inside him. Tsuna felt as his dark haired partner's semen spread inside him, he let out a last moan escape his mouth and then fell asleep from exhaustion.

**X** Naruto's punishment **X**

Naruto was handcuffed to the bed, unable to move. He told Sasuke that he hated stuff like this, but this time it was pointless asking to release him. Blonde knew what could be in store for him, after all Sasuke had a fetish for all those sex toy thingies.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sasuke walked into the room carrying a blindfold and some other devices Naruto didn't recognise.

"Can't I get away from this punishment?" Naruto asked making puppy dog eyes.

"No." Sasuke ignored his attempt.

"Then what if I walk in only an apron for… a week?" Now Naruto tried bribing his lover.

"Not going to work." Sasuke refused "If I let you off now you'll do something stupid again."

With that said Sasuke blindfolded Naruto, making him rely only on his hearing and feeling abilities.

Then something wet appeared on Naruto's chest. He deemed it to be a tongue, since it went near one of his nipples and started sucking on it. Later a finger covered in lube pushed itself inside Naruto. The liquid that at first appeared cold was now heating inside him causing Naruto to gasp at every move his lover's finger made. When the finger left him something a little bit bigger was pushed inside. That thing had cold bubbly sides that spread waves of pleasure inside Naruto when Sasuke moved it in and out. However that sensation didn't last long 'cause only minutes latter a new toy was introduced to him.

"This one's the last." Sasuke said as he pushed a cock like thingy inside Naruto.

"Aaaah!" Blonde screamed as that huge metal cock started vibrating. "G-g-get, uh, i-it, huff, o-out!"

"Why? You don't like it?" Naruto could almost feel the pale man smirking.

"D-don't know, haa, it's w-weird." He moaned out desperately.

"Then do you want me to replace it with something better?" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Y-yes."

"And what would that be?" Raven haired man asked huskily.

"Y-you…" Naruto said with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Sasuke happily obliged and removed the vibrator from Naruto. Then without further warning he put his already hard member inside the blonde.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned at the sensation of his lover's cock. "P-please m-move."

Sasuke considered the thought of teasing his little fox, but that would be torture for him as well so he slammed into Naruto hitting his sweet spot at the firs try.

"Ugh! Haah, hmf." Blonde moaned, gasped and yelled in pleasure at each move Sasuke made. He was exhausted but his mouth still continued making all of those sound as the moment of his release came near.

"S-sa-su-ke, I-I'm g-gonna cum." He moaned out in pleasure.

"Not yet, sweetie." Sasuke got hold of Naruto's member stopping it from releasing. "If I let you cum at you will this won't be much of a punishment, now would it?" All thou Sasuke said that his own climax was closing in, so he teased Naruto for a few minutes and let him cum only moments before himself. Raven haired boy released his seed inside his lover's body and pressed a firm kiss on his lips, finally letting Naruto to relax and get some rest.

**X** Sena's punishment **X**

Hiruma brought his little pipsqueak to an expensive hotel suite. He knew how easily Sena got embarrassed and how he hated that fact about himself, therefore Hiruma decided to focus damn chibi's punishment in embarrassment.

"Um, H-hiruma – san, I'm sorry for making you worry…" Sena said with huge eyes pleading not to punish him.

"Are you trying to seduce me with those eyes?" Devil man asked, setting his plan into motion.

"…" seems it worked like a charm. Sena was already blushing in a nice shade of pink. Using his cute little chibi's moment of confusion Hiruma quickly kissed him, removing all of their clothes at the same time.

He moved Sena in front of an enormous window, leaving nothing but glass for chibi to hold on to as he pushed a finger in Sena's entrance.

"Hi-hiruma-san, someone might see…" Chibi mumbled being as red as a tomato.

"So let them" Hiruma continued fingering his lover,

"B-b-but…ahh." Sena couldn't finish his sentence as a third finger went inside him.

"What was that? A cry of impatience?" Blonde demon lord continued teasing his precious sweetheart.

Sena didn't utter a word, he was already embarrassed enough. Suddenly Hiruma took out his fingers out of Sena and rubbed his cock's head at his fucking chibi's entrance. Then slowly, but not too slowly he pushed into Sena.

"Ah!" Younger boy shouted loudly at the feeling he experienced.

"You know I don't mind, but I'm sure you don't want anyone to hear ya, the walls are pretty thin here." Hiruma bluffed. The walls in their suite were soundproof, but how Sena supposed to know.

"A…" Chibi tried suppressing his moan as Hiruma started moving. However when the blonde devil decided to slam harder and lick Sena's neck at the same time the brown haired boy's attempts to be as quiet as possible failed miserably.

"HAAH!" Sena moaned very loudly "ugh!"

"Huh, well isn't that a sexy sound?" Hiruma continued his teasing.

"I-It's your fault…" Sena tried covering for himself.

"And how it's my fault?" Devil captain asked.

This last statement was too much for Sena, it was impossible for him to say why him making those kinds of noises was Hiruma's fault.

They continued on the embarrassing questions routine for quite some time when suddenly Sena released his pearly cum on the windowpane, tightening around Hiruma just enough to trigger his release.

"Hm, well that was unexpected." Hiruma said pulling out of Sena.

The damn chibi managed to send one last look of embarrassment to his demon, before collapsing in his arms from exhaustion.

**X** Ichigo's punishment **X**

"You don't seriously think I'm going to let you punish me?" Ichigo asked while Grimmjow was carrying him up the stairs to his apartment.

"Do you suppose you have a choice? Azure haired man asked in return "If you won't do it willingly I'll just drug you with aphrodisiac."

"As if you have something like that." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Berry, remember that pink bottle on my bookshelf?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Orange haired boy asked preparing for the worst.

"That's it." Grimmjow said evilly "So what's your choice?"

"W-willingly…" Ichigo mumbled, blushing a little bit.

"Perfect." Cerulean eyed hotie said while walking into his apartment. He put Ichigo onto the sofa and went to his bedroom.

"Get over here in five min's." Grimmjow notified his strawberry before disappearing into the room.

To Ichigo those five minutes were like hours, each of them making poor berry's imagination go wilder and when he went into the bedroom he saw his lover completely naked with only sheets covering his body. Ichigo carefully walked into the room, blushing slightly and suspiciously examining his lying partner. Suddenly Grimmjow decided to break their silence:

"Strip. In an erotic and seductive way." He commanded in a superior tone.

"What!" Ichigo was shocked "No way!"

"You have no choice in this ant the only sounds I want you making are screams and moans."

"B-but…" Ichigo still tried protesting.

"No buts. Now strip." An ordering tone escaped from Grimmjow's mouth.

Ichigo started removing his clothes, trying to be as erotic and seductive as he possibly could. Firstly he removed his shirt, slowly unbuttoning and then throwing it on the ground like he saw in the movies. Then he started removing his jeans, slipping them down his legs by only using his thumbs, bending a little bit to keep his rhythm. Finally the berry was left with only boxers on. Ichigo's face dyed itself in crimson while he hesitated on removing his last piece of clothing. However in a few seconds he was already standing naked in front of Grimmjow, blushing like a ripe strawberry.

"Good." The man chuckled "Now prepare yourself."

Ichigo nodded, being strangely obedient. He could feel cerulean eyes piercing him as he pushed a finger inside himself. He moved the finger a lil' bit before adding another and then the third finger. When berry deemed himself loose enough he gave a crushed look to Grimmjow.

"Come." Bluenette beckoned Ichigo.

The boy, blushing yet again, moved onto the bed placing himself right above Grimmjow's cock. He avoided looking his lover into the eye, knowing it will only make him more embarrassed. Suddenly two muscular arms grabbed his hips and seated berry straight onto Grimmjow's member.

"Ah!" Ichigo moaned loudly "G-grimm?"

"Yes, Ichi, now move yourself." Blue haired demon demanded.

"…" Covering in a nice shade of scarlet Ichigo lifted himself and slammed right back "Ugh!"

"That's no good, berry, you need a quicker temp." Grimmjow teased his already embarrassed lover.

However Ichigo did as told and quickened his tempo, moaning and screaming at the pain and pleasure he was feeling.

After quite some time berry started feeling the nearing of his climax.

"F-fuck, gonna c-cum." Ichigo gasped out, feeling his exhaustion after hours of sex.

"Heh." Grimmjow smirked at his lover's foul language even in this kind of situation as his strawberry came right on his stomach.

Ichigo's release triggered Grimmjow's erection and he spread his hot semen inside berry.

"Haah…" Ichigo let out a muffled moan and collapsed onto his lover's body.

* * *

_The next morning:_

A text message reached Naruto's, Tsuna's and Sena's mobile phones.

"Next time let's meet at one of our homes 'cause I don't think I could handle another one of those punishments. Ichigo."

The other three boys sighed and sent an answer. "Okay…" Was the only word they needed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! Finally got this insanely long story out of my system so I would love to know your opinion on it, but I can't force you to do so, now can I? **

**I'll probably go back to writing my older story 'strawberry per' now, I mean, the little bug that disrupted me from writhing it is gone now, but I'll do that some other day, I'm going to bed now...Bye ^^**


End file.
